In a Heartbeat
by swagkingalan
Summary: When Beast Boy plans to tell Raven how he feels about her on her 21 birthday things don't really go as he planned. BBxRae all the way.


I do not own Teen Titans and I never will which makes me very sad

In a Heartbeat

It was Raven's 21 birthday, all the titans had set up a birthday party for their beloved friend. The party was all Beast Boys idea everyone else knew she still didn't like birthday party's as much but, Beast Boy begs to differ he convince everyone to go through with the plan of throwing her a party, he always wants Raven to feel like she'll never be alone and with him flirting with her all time he never let her feel alone. An hour before the party was going to start all the titans were in the common room all except Raven who was in her room in deep mediation and wish to not be disturbed. As Beast Boy finished putting the last candle on the cake.

he said with a nervous voice "There perfect! I hope Raven loves her party."

As Starfire worked on the banner with her boyfriend Robin who was now know as Nightwing she turned to Beast Boy and said " Do not fright Beast Boy, I'm sure Raven will enjoy her day of birth party!"

Nightwing finished putting up the banner up and said " Yeah relax Beast Boy I'm sure she'll love it, besides since when do you care this much for Raven?"

Beast Boy blushed and turned around quickly and said "If you must know I...I am planning to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight, as for her caring for I always have it's just know that I have become more mature my feelings for her have grown."

Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg at the same time let out a big awwwwww, making Beast Boy blush even more.

he quickly said, "Shut up! She could be listening!"

A ding from the kitchen alerted Cyborg who knew that the his food was finally finished, Beast Boy only hope he didn't make something with meat in it he would hate to argue about tofu with Cyborg on Raven's special day. As the time went by Beast Boy knew it was almost time to get Raven, he went though the common room doors heading to Raven's room as he reach his destination he gently knock on the door twice he knew if he knocked more then two times that he would annoy Raven and that's not something he wanted to do.

he said " Hey Rae, Nightwing wants us in the common room right away he says it's important."

He waited for a respond but didn't get one, he knocked several times more still nothing. Beast Boy worried so he transformed into a flea and went under the door, he transformed back into his human formed and gasped at the sight. He pulled out his communicator out and called the other titans and yelled "GUYS, COME IN HERE NOW!"

In the blink of an eye all the other titans were there and as they entered they also gasped at thing they saw. Raven's room was destroyed it looked like it been through hell, her window was broken and a piece of her cloth was stuck on piece of glass. A few minutes passed Cyborg, and Starfire were waiting for Nightwing to come out of Raven's room after using his detective skills to put what had happen together.

Starfire quickly said "please, inform us what has happen to Raven!" Before he could even speak another word Beast Boy came out of his room with his uniform, he had a new suit the colors were black,white,purple, and of course with his skin green. Nightwing had never seen Beast Boy this mad before all Beast Boy said before he left the tower was

"Don't bother worrying I know where she is and I know who did this I'll call you after I deal with this son of a bitch." And with that he left the tower. Cyborg watched him leave and he turn back to his two remaining friends and said

" I think we should follow him."

"I agree, I have never seen him this mad since the Beast incident." said Starfire

All Nightwing said was " Beast Boy has mature enough to control himself and the Beast, he believes that he is only one that can save Raven, besides this is the girl he was about to admit he's feeling for her if I was him I'd be pretty mad too just trust him he's got this."

* * *

As he flew through the city in the formed as a hawk he saw the abounded stadium and saw the asshole carrying RAVEN! He flew all the way down and landed in the center and in front of the person who was carrying her and just then Red X and him made eye contact.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Beast Boy

Red X chuckled and said "If you insist."

and with that he drop Raven like if she was some sort of object. This of course made Beast Boy angry and he attack Red X with everything he had, after a while of battling he couldn't help but look over at Raven who was covered in blood and scars from the damage Red X had cause her. But he soon realized that he made a mistake as Red X struck a punch right to his ribs and then kicked him right in the face. With that Beast Boy fell to the ground, again he couldn't help look over at Raven he felt tears come down his face. Red X looked at him and laughed.

" you know I'm gonna enjoy handing her over to collect my money, and don't worry I'll let her know that you didn't fight hard enough for her." he said turning around and started walking towards Raven.

and with that Beast Boy got up and transform into the Beast and attack Red X. Slowly Raven woke up and saw that Beast Boy was beating up Red X in the form of the Beast she slowly got up.

"BEAST BOY!" she scream but he didn't hear her he only transform back in to his human form and kept punching him right in the face and Raven was surprise what words came out his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONE TRUE LOVE I WAS FINALLY GOING TO TELL HER HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO MEAN AND THEN YOU COME AND ATTACK HER ON HER BIRTHDAY?! YOU COLD HEARTED SON OF A BITCH I WAS GOING TO TELL HER I LOVED HER BUT NO YOU CAME AND FUCKED EVERYTHING UP I SHOULD FUCKING END YOUR LIFE."

Red X some how escape from his punches, jumped into the air, and with the press of a button on his belt he disappeared into the sky. Beast Boy jumped to get him but he was to late he landed on the ground and started to hit the ground with all his anger, he then felt someone hug him from behind he smelled her scent and his anger faded away. He turn around and look her in the eyes.

"Garfield, it's okay it's just me." Raven said holding him tighter she felt his tears on her shoulder and she also felt his emotions sad, depressed, worried, and love.

"Oh god Raven I'm sorry." He said sounding like he was going to break down in tears again.

"Sorry? For what?" She said trying to hold her own tears.

"For not being able to stop him sooner." he said now wiping the tears off his face.

"Beast Boy it's okay he hacked into the titans network disabling all sound in my room there would have been no way you knew he was there." she said cleaning his bloody nose.

"Look at you, you have scars all over your body come let's get you back to that tower." He said turning around but just before he could catch flight Raven grab his hand.

"Beast Boy before we go I have to know while you were fighting him the things you said were they true?"

She said looking away trying to hide her blush. Beast Boy grab her face making her look at his big green eyes he said in a lovely sweet voice

" Of course there true, Raven you make me feel a way that no one else can, whenever I see you I blush,I get a warm feeling in my stomach, I feel like hugging you and never letting go, I also want to cuddle with you and make you feel safe, and I want to hold your hand till the day I die. I was going to tell you something very important back at your birthday party but since were here I might as well say it now Raven I love you with all my heart always have, always will, and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

She didn't even say anything she just grab him and kissed him it was both their first kiss and they both felt wonderful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her by the waist, they kissed for a good two minutes or so until they separated from each other she looked at him and just hugged his now buff body. She was in love with the warmth that came from his body it made her feel safe.

" Yes Garfield I will be your girlfriend" she said giving him a quick peck

"Raven?"

"Yes Garfield?"

"Next time your in trouble, I promise I'll be there in a heartbeat." He then leaned in and kissed her again.

He leaned out and said "Also happy birthday"

" I love you Garfield and I will never hurt you." she said looking into his beautiful eyes

"And I'll never break your heart that's a promise for life." He said kissing her forehead

The End

I hope you enjoyed my first BBxRae story many more to come I can tell you that


End file.
